How to distract a genius
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Kink: phone sex/dirty talk. Prompt: Morgan isn't the only one Garcia can "give good phone to;" Please go to the com and claim the prompts I've given. Info is in my profile. R/R! Reid/Garcia don't own CM.


A/n, written for a prompt over at rounds_of_kink. Kink: phone sex/dirty talk.

Prompt: Morgan isn't the only one Garcia can "give good phone to;"

Pairing: Reid/Garcia.

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own CM.

Please go to rounds_of_kink and claim the prompts the wonderful members of the com have given. It would make us so happy to have our prompts claimed. If you want to claim any of my prompts for this round, here are the instructions. In the searchable database, enter the number 16 in the what round column and type in Daisydacia in the prompter's LJ name column. Let me know if you have questions, and be sure to look at the other prompts for round 16. Enough of my rambling, here's the story, read and review. -

Penelope Garcia winced as she heard the loud crack of thunder come through the phone as she talked to JJ.

"Man, sounds like one hell of a storm. I'm glad you guys aren't flying home tonight," she commented.

"Yeah, me, to, but I miss Will and Henry. Poor Spence, he's probably freaking out right now."

"Why?" Garcia wondered. She and Reid had been dating for three months now, but she couldn't remember it ever storming when she was around him.

"He's terrified of thunderstorms. Something about being locked outside during one when he was little. His mother apparently forgot he was outside playing and locked the door before going to bed and she forgot to take her meds that night because he wasn't there to remind her so she just thought she was hearing things when he called to her. He was stuck outside all night and the storm was a bad one," JJ explained.

"How do you know all that?" Garcia questioned.

"It started to storm when he was at my house one night playing with Henry and he told me."

"In other words, you bugged him until he confessed," the computer tech teased.

"Yeah, I guess that's what happened," the media liaison reluctantly admitted.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna hang up and call my baby cakes and see what I can do to help."

"Okay, bye Pen, take care of him."

"That goes without saying, sunshine." -

Disconnecting, the tech pressed another speed dial and smiled as she saw the call connect.

"H-hello?" came a small shaky voice.

"Hey there, baby cakes."

"Oh, hi, Garcia. What's up?"

"Not much, I just thought I'd call you since you're stuck in New Jersey until the morning due to the weather." Just then a loud clap of thunder could be heard in the background. Her heart clenched when she heard the whimper Spencer was trying to conceal. "its okay, Spence, your safe inside," she soothed. Spencer was momentarily confused by her words then it clicked.

"JJ squealed on me? When did you talk to JJ?"

"Just before I called you."

"I can't believe she told on me," the young genius grumbled.

"I'm glad she did, I think I know the perfect way to get your mind off the storm," Garcia answered. "Plus, she only told me about your fear of storms because she's worried about you and she cares," the tech argued.

"I know that. So what did you have in mind to help distract me from the storm?" he wondered.

"Answer me one question first, what are you wearing?" she whispered. An audible gulp was her only response.

"Pen?" her boyfriend's voice had risen and she could hear the beginnings of arousal in it.

"What are you wearing, Spencer?"

"Just the green boxers you bought me for my birthday."

"Those are my favorites. Close your eyes and place your hands on your face. Let those long elegant fingers travel down your body. How does that feel?"

"MMM," he murmured happily as his hands took the path she'd told them to.

"Take your nipples between your thumb and pointer finger and pinch them lightly. How does that feel?"

"So good, baby."

"Good, imagine that I'm leaning over you taking them into my mouth. My tongue is swirling around them before I take each of them in to my mouth and bite down," Garcia narrated. A moan was her only answer. "I let my mouth and hands travel down your body. I purposefully skip over your cock knowing it will drive you crazy.

"Garcia…" came a needy whimper.

"Hmm?"

"D-d-don't tease," Spencer pleaded.

"But, baby cakes, tease is my middle name. However, because you asked so nicely, I'll give you a small treat. Do you want to know what that is?" she breathed into the phone.

"Oh, yes," Spencer moaned. He could feel his erection harden and he wanted to take it in his hand and pleasure himself until he came, but he knew he had to wait until she told him he could. She loved to have control during these little games. A bright flash of lightning followed immediately by a huge clap of thunder made him cry out. It seemed as if the fates were conspiring against him Reid thought for just as that last clap of thunder hit, the power went out.

"Spencer?" Garcia called softly.

"The power just w-w-went out," he explained breathlessly. Garcia cursed silently. His two biggest fears and he had to deal with them all at once.

"Shh, baby, just focus on my voice and the touch of your hands. I lean in and tease the tip of your cock with my tongue. Then I move back and let my hands run up and down it. Touch yourself, baby. Run your hands up and down your cock. Is it hard and aching?"

"Oh god, it's so hard and aching for you," Spencer panted.

"That's good, I lean down and take you all the way into my mouth and begin to suck. Do you feel me? Do you feel my hot wet mouth sliding up and down your hard hot cock?" She could hear pants and whimpers of pleasure. She paused for a second, waiting to see what he would do.

"Why did you s-s-stop?" Reid whimpered clearly aroused.

"Oh, you want me to continue?"

"Yes!"

"Well then as I'm sucking you with my mouth, I take your balls into my hand and roll them around. Do that for me, Spencer."

"Oooooo," he moaned. He knew he was reaching his breaking point. He desperately needed to come.

"Pen, I need to..."

"No, not yet. I continue to move my mouth up and down on to your cock until your about to come then I pull back much to your displeasure."

"Why'd you do that?" he demanded, clearly frustrated.

"Because I want you inside me when you come," the tech explained. "I shift so I'm hovering above you. I notice that your eyes are closed in pleasure and I reach out and stroke your cheek. Open your eyes, I want you to look at me," Garcia crooned. "Are your eyes open?"

"Yes, they are now."

"Look at me as I slide down on to you." Garcia moaned at the images filling her head. She could see herself easing down on to Spencer's hard cock. Her strokes on her very wet pussy sped up and her breath quickened.

"Are you touching yourself?" Reid whispered clearly turned on by the idea.

"Yes, you make me so wet and crazy thinking about fucking you. So where was I?" she prompted.

"You were about to slide down on to me," Spencer panted.

"Oh right, well I slide down on to you. The feeling of you throbbing inside me gets me wet." She heard another clap of thunder, but Spencer didn't seem to notice. All she heard from him was a moan of pleasure.

"You feel so fuckin' good, Penelope," he said in a gravelly whisper. Goosebumps appeared on her skin and a shiver went down her spine. She loved it when Spencer called her Penelope. The way her name rolled off his tongue was so sexy.

"I ride you hard, I know I won't last long and I want us to come at the same time. Tell me, are you close, Spencer?"

"So close," he bit out.

"I am to, come for me, Spencer," Garcia instructed as she pressed down on her clit allowing the first waves of her orgasm to wash over her. On the phone she could hear as Spencer reached his release as well. -

"Wow," Spencer breathed. "Here I thought you only talked like this to Morgan on the phone," he teased.

"Oh, trust me, baby. Morgan's not the only one I can talk to like this. In fact, I've never told Morgan half the stuff I just told you on the phone. Those comments are meant for your ears, and your ears only." She listened and noticed that the storm was still going but it had lessoned somewhat. She turned on the weather channel and was happy to see it moving out of the area.

"I love you, Pen," Spencer said through a yawn.

"I love you to. Looks like the storm should be ending soon. Think you can sleep?"

"It's still storming?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I didn't even notice. Guess your plan worked, huh?"

"I guess it did," Garcia teased.

"Thanks for helping me through the storm," Spencer said.

"Anytime, that's my job, sweetie. I'm just glad I could help."

"Hey Pen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we buy one of those machines that has the thunderstorm sounds so we can listen to it at night and you can help distract me from the storms?" Spencer asked, a devilish grin spreading across his face. Garcia didn't even have to look at him to know he had that grin on his face.

"You're something else, Spencer Reid. Get some sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am, goodnight, Pen."

"Goodnight, Spencer."

Finished.

A/n, It was storming when I wrote this so it fits.


End file.
